


in the dark

by mousie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousie/pseuds/mousie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi brings out the blindfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the dark

The blindfold rested too softly against his eyes for this. He wished she had chosen a coarser material, something more suitable, something to make him more physically uncomfortable. To make him feel like he should and less like this was normal. 

“I don’t like this!” Karkat shouted, his vision just recently lost. 

“You don’t have to,” Terezi said, and he could hear the frown in her voice, “That’s the idea.”

“Fuck you, I can back out any time I want and then where would you be!” Karkat threatened her.

“Okay. Say the magic word and we’ll be done here.” Effortlessly, she called his bluff. “But you don’t want to say it, do you, hmmm? Admit it! You want this more than I do.”

That wasn’t entirely true. She wanted it more than he did, needed it more than he did. He knew this, and all the knowledge did for him was make him all the more reluctant to back out. She wasn’t forthcoming about it, but he knew her well enough by then to know when to listen to those impulse judgements his gut would make, knowing that that would provide more insight into her mindset than his over-analyzing think-pan ever could.

If she needed him to be blind in a way that would’ve (poorly) mimicked the way she once was blind, then he would bear it.

“Fine. What exactly do you want me to do here?” Karkat asked. 

She caressed his cheek with the palm of her hand. She said, “Relax.” Curving her hand around to cradle the back of his head, she gently guided his head forward until his forehead rested on her shoulder and his ear pressed against the side of her neck, against the pulse thrumming just below her skin. “And listen.”


End file.
